Remote control units for televisions are used to control all operations of a television and a VCR. The units are made so that they are universal and can be programmed for the majority of televisions available on the market today. The operation is by sending an infrared signal from the control unit to an infrared receiver on the television or VCR. Remote control are used to change channels, volume control, on/off control and many other features that different televisions are equipped with today.
It is known to provide a gun shaped control device for playing television games. In some cases the device projects a beam of light to locate a spot on a television, in other cases the unit produces an infrared signal similar to that used by a remote control for a television but the signal cooperates with specific hardware positioned adjacent to the television.